1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of dispensers. More specifically, the invention relates to a dispenser device for dispensing a controlled number of items or amount of a substance, such as from a container. More specifically still, the invention may be applicable to a number of fields including, for example, medicine (for dispensing pills, capsules or other forms), culinary industry (for dispensing controlled amounts of spices or other powdered, grated or granular materials), food (e.g., candy dispensers), and manufacturing (e.g., controlled dispensing in an assembly line), among others.
2. Description of the Related Art
It may be desirable in various environments to dispense material, substance, objects or items in a controlled and convenient manner. In medicine, patients having any of a variety of infirmities may, for example, suffer from pain or a lack of dexterity in their hands, and benefit from a convenient dispenser, which in some embodiments may be adapted for one-handed operation. In cooking, it may be desirable to dispense a controlled quantity of a substance for flavoring into the palm of the hand for adding to a meal accurately and easily. Novelty apparatus may appeal to various audiences for the dispensing of candy or other food items, etc. Manufacturing and food preparation/decoration assembly lines may benefit from controlled dispensing of necessary solid, powdered or liquid ingredients and other items or substances.
Various dispensers are known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 3,276,636 (Johnson, Jr.) describes an article dispenser having a bottle and a roller having a pill accommodating cavity or recess in its side wall. Following inversion of the bottle and entry by gravity of a pill into the cavity, rotation of the roller will position the cavity to permit escape of the pill.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,522,313 (Jennings et al.) describes an article dispenser having a vessel for storing articles and a sphere having a cavity for scooping up and delivering an article by rotation of the sphere.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,112,942 (Deacon) describes a tablet dispensing cap that allows an individual to dispense a single, non-liquid form by rotation of a hub having cavities.
The novel dispensers and features of the invention described herein may offer various benefits and conveniences to users, depending on a particular embodiment and application.